Mario Party Forum Style Mini-Game List
Mario Party Forum Style has 64 mini-games. Some mini-games are interactive and some mini-games arent and most mini-games subtract coins for a failure. Even some mini-games give out bonus coins for completing special goals or being the best out of everyone. ALL Coin Mini-Games are interactive 4 Player Mini-Games These are the 4 Player Mini-Games. Some mini-games are interactive whereas the players will have to participate in the mini-game. There are different mini-game features where the 4 players work as a team, put their coins on the line, and regular mini-games or gain coins by collecting some. There are 24 4 Player Mini-Games total. *Trap Ease Pencil *Jump Or Duck *1-Hand Poker *Odd Card Out *100m Hurdle Jump *Bumper to Bumper *Team Bomb-Ball *Same Is Lame *Treasure Hunters *Eyes On the Money *Complete Circles *Catch You Letter *Coin Collectors *Lava Tile Drama *Grab Bag *Spot that Card Out *Clock Watchers *Empty Winnings *King of the Hill *Musical Boxes *Keypad Drama *Leaping Errors *Mazed & Confused Coins *Memory Cards 1 vs. 3 Mini-Games These are the 1 vs. 3 Mini-Games. These mini-games set current goals for the team or solo player to do. Some mini-games the solo player is the target and some mini-games the team of 3 are targets. There are interactive mini-games here too. There are 13 1 vs. 3 Mini-Games total. *Crane Game *Conveyor Zap *Money Cards *Panels of Doom *Paddle Battle *Aerial Candice *Boxing Match *Stone Guess *Wall-Climbing Turmoil *Stomping Plains *Shuffleboard Showdown *Bowl Over *Hide and Go BOOM!!! 2 vs. 2 Mini-Games These are the 2 vs 2 Mini-Games. These mini-games are where players pair up in a team (Whereas the interactive mini-games, the team NEEDS to talk and communicate with each other to win) There are interactive mini-games here too. There are 11 2 vs. 2 Mini-Games total. *Settle This On the Court *Lucky Hands *Show All the Colors *Pink Boo Coinage *Freestyle Rugby *400m Frenzy *Match Em' Up *GGOOAALL!! *Flip-Flop Turmoil *Impossible Coaster *Speedy Logs Battle Mini-Games These are the Battle Mini-Games. When a Battle Mini-Game commences, the 4 players will put in either 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 40, 50, or 100 coins a piece. When the Battle Mini-Game is finished, the 1st place winner will receive 60% of the pot, the 2nd place winner will receive 35% of the pot, the 3rd place winner will receive 5% of the pot and 4th place winner will receive 0% of the pot. These mini-games don't give out Bonus Coins. There are 6 Battle Mini-Games total. *Pair It Up *Stacked Deck *Ground Pound Points *Deck Hands *A Game of Spades *Rectangular Prism Duel Mini-Games These are the Duel Mini-Games. When a Duel Mini-Game commences, the 2 dueling opponents will play a Duel Mini-Game. Whoever wins the Duel Mini-Game will be able to spin the Wheel-A-Palooza in order to steal coins or stars from the losing opponent. A Duel Mini-Game will not commence if both players have 0 coins and 0 stars. These mini-games don't give out Bonus Coins. There are 16 Duel Mini-Games whereas 8 mini-games are 2 Player version of the other mini-games *Jump or Duck *Card Sharks *Blackjack *UNO!!! *Pitifall *Mortal Combat *Freestyle Rugby *Elevator Express *Flip-Flop Turmoil *Catch You Letter *Mysterious Cards *Pair It Up *Settle This On the Court *Black Hole Chaos *Panels of Doom *Something's In Amess Challenge Mini-Games These are the Challenge Mini-Games. Only one player participate in this mini-game by landing on any Challenge Space on any board map. They will have to complete a challenge that requires skills in memorization. If a player completes the objective, he/she may spin the wheel to decide what prize he/she will be getting. You may win 10 coins or up to 3 stars. If a player fails the objective, he/she will receive nothing nor lose anything. These mini-games do not give out bonus coins. There are 4 Challenge Mini-Games total. *Stamp Me Out *5 Card Monty *Holy Hopscotch *Memory Lane Lotto Scratch-Offs These are the Lotto Scratch-Offs. In order to play these Scratch-Offs, a player must land on a Lotto Space on the board or use a Lotto Card. When this event triggered, a player must pay either 10 coins, 20 coins, or 30 coins to buy a Scratch-Off. The prices does not increase your chances of winning, it increase the prize amount (IE. 10 Coin Scratch-Offs have a high prize of 3 stars while 30 Coin Scratch-Offs have a high prize of 9 stars) If a player doesn't have 10 coins or higher, he/she will not participate in a Lotto Scratch-Off. Each Lotto Scratch-Offs have a specific way of winning a prize. *Spare Change *Lucky 7's *Beat the Odds *Triple Money *Win 50 Coins for Life *Cashword 3-Stars *Extra Lucky 7's *Symbolic Winner *Cashword 6-Stars